1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for electrically disposing of a hypodermic needle, more specifically, to an apparatus and method for electrically disposing of a hypodermic needle by allowing for a hypodermic needle to be disposed of with electric power generated heat, thereby melting the needle and eliminating it.
2. Description of the Related Art
A used hypodermic needle may be infected with germs, such that it would transfer the germs to people if not properly disposed of. Accordingly, a used and infected hypodermic needle should be disposed of by separate collection and sterilization or by eliminating with heat and melting it. Electric energy can be employed in order to eliminate a used hypodermic needle by making it molten. In this method, the application of a voltage to a hypodermic needle made of metal results in the generation of heat due to the resistance of the metal needle. Thus, when sufficiently high voltage is supplied to the hypodermic needle, the needle becomes molten due to the heat generated.
The conventional apparatus for electrically melting and eliminating a hypodermic needle is described below with reference to FIG. 1.
A conventional voltage supply apparatus for eliminating a used hypodermic needle includes two electrode plates 12 and 14 that supplies voltage to the hypodermic needle 10. These two electrode plates 12 and 14 are connected to a power supply having opposite polarities (+) and (xe2x88x92), respectively. After the power supply is turned ON, the inserted hypodermic needle 10 simultaneously comes into contact with the two electrode plates 12 and 14, and the power is applied to the needle 10 through the electrode plates 12 and 14. Here, the hypodermic needle itself serves as a resistor so that heat generates in the needle due to the supplied power. Thereafter, this heat melts the hypodermic needle 10.
The above-described hypodermic needle elimination method has the following problems.
As the hypodermic needle to be disposed of melts, a user senses the melting state by sight or by feeling the hypodermic injector more, and pushed the needle grasped in his hand further into the apparatus little by little. Applying excessively strong pressure to the hypodermic injector or needle causes problems in the apparatus. On the other hand, too little pressure does not allow the needle to come into contact with the electrode plates. Furthermore, an inappropriate insertion angle of the needle generates multiple sparks between the electrode plates.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for electrically disposing of a hypodermic needle in which, once a hypodermic needle is inserted, the needle is used and then eliminated through a full automatic operation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and method for electrically disposing of a hypodermic needle, which allow a needle elimination operation to be smoothly performed even if the insertion angle of the needle is varied.
To accomplish the objects of the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for electrically disposing of a hypodermic needle, comprising: an insertion hole through which the hypodermic needle is inserted; an electrode plate which comes into contact with the hypodermic needle being inserted, to provide it with electric power; an electrode wing which comes into contact with the hypodermic needle to melt and eliminate it, the electrode wing having a polarity opposite to that of the electrode plate; a motor for turning the electrode wing; and a controller for controlling the motor.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, the apparatus further comprises a display for providing information about elimination state of the needle, power state, operation error, etc., and a fan for spreading heat and removing reek, and the electrode wing has a protrusion and depression formed thereon such that it comes into contact with the hypodermic needle.
The electrode plate may have a spring means for allowing the electrode plate and the hypodermic needle to come into contact with each other closely. The motor may be a stepping motor. The apparatus may further comprise a sensor for sensing the needle being inserted through the insertion hole and delivering it to the controller.
To accomplish the objects of the invention, there is also provided a method for electrically disposing of a hypodermic needle, comprising the steps of: sensing if the hypodermic needle is inserted to come into contact with an electrode plate; upon sensing of insertion of the hypodermic needle, a controller controlling a motor to drive it; the motor turning an electrode wing to allow it to come into contact with the needle, to thereby heat and eliminate the needle, the electrode wing having a polarity opposite to that of the electrode plate; the controller controlling the motor by an electric signal sent by a closed circuit consisting of the hypodermic needle, the electrode plate and the electrode wing; and, upon the electrode wing reaching a predetermined position, the controller controlling the motor to reverse the electrode wing to return it to its initial position.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, the step of controlling the motor by the controller using the electric signal comprises the substeps of: the controller detecting the potential of the electrode wing at the moment when the electrode wing comes into contact with the needle; when the potential is 0V, the controller controlling the motor to stop the electrode wing and to vibrate it; and when the potential is not equal to 0V, the controller controlling the motor to turn the electrode wing such that the electrode wing comes into contact with the hypodermic needle.
The step of detecting the potential of the electrode wing by the controller comprises the substeps of: inputting the potential of the electrode wing into an operational amplifier; the controller controlling the motor to stop revolution of the electrode wing when the output of the operational amplifier is LOW; and the controller controlling the motor to turn the electrode wing when the output of the operational amplifier is HIGH.